


The Planet at the Edge of the Galaxy

by thefangirl3000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirl3000/pseuds/thefangirl3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe are on a mission when they crash land on a mysterious planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short!!

The ship was crashing fast and Finn kept yelling about it. Poe was keeping his cool, for now. After what seemed like endless minutes of falling through the atmosphere, they finally skidded down on a relatively flat stretch of black dirt. There was a small explosion near the front of the ship on impact but Finn remained unhurt. Poe, on the other hand…

In an effort to shield himself from the inevitable wave of debris, the older man had made an attempt to dash to the back of the ship, but instead had hit his head on a wall when it landed. He had been knocked unconscious and had scraped his arm of a stray piece of glass that had belonged to the ship’s windshield. After the explosion, a fire began to rip through the cockpit. Finn lurched forward and grabbed Poe’s wrist in order to drag him out of the emergency exit. 

It took a lot of strength, but Finn was able to pull himself and his friend out of the ship just before the rest of it was engulfed in flames. “Shit,” he mumbled. How the hell were they supposed to get back to the Resistance base? Putting all of that aside, Finn hoisted Poe over his shoulder and began walking towards the forest of black vines and thorny bushes. His first priority was finding food, water and a shelter. He also had to make sure Poe woke up soon. For some reason, this planet gave Finn the chills and he wanted Poe to comfort him. Poe was always brave. 

Finn had only been walking for about five minutes when the weight of Poe on his left shoulder began to tire him out. He carefully put Poe down, then sat next to the pilot. Finn looked around. Everything was dark in color, even the sky. He found that particularly odd, considering there was a sun in the middle of the sky and it was quite warm. Finn pulled off his tan jacket and smiled. Every time he looked at this jacket, he felt happy because Poe had given it to him. Poe always made him happy.

Finn looked at the unconscious man that was lying next to him and placed the jacket on top of his torso. He then proceeded to stand up and take a look around. There wasn’t much to see. No wildlife. No people. No machinery. Finn sighed. This was going to be a disaster of an adventure.


	2. Surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is cheered up a lot when Poe awakens

Maybe an hour or so passed and Poe still hadn’t woken up. With each minute that went by, Finn got more and more worried for him. More and more scared that he would never hear Poe’s voice or see him smile again. Finally, Poe moved and caused Finn to snap out of his day-dreams. Finn immediately began to talk to him. 

“Buddy?” he asked, a sense of hope and excitement present in his voice. The only response Finn got was a low groan but that was good enough for him. A grin broke out across his face. “You’re okay!” he chimed. After endless minutes of mumbling and stirring, Poe was at least half-conscious and speaking. There was still a streak of blood down his face and it was bothering Finn. They were both pretty hungry, as well. Finn needed to go find food and water but he really didn’t want to leave Poe alone in such a fragile state. Not that Poe couldn’t fend for himself for a few minutes. It was just that, honestly, this planet was terrifying and Finn really wanted the brave pilot by his side. 

A sudden wave of exhaustion struck Finn. After all, it had been a tiring day, to say the very least. Even though the two had been on the mysterious planet for a considerable amount of time, the sun showed no signs of having moved since they crashed. The former stormtrooper slowly sat back and laid down next Poe. Together they gazed up at the oddly dark sky and took in the sights above them. The tops of the tall black trees and the vines that covered them blended in against the equally dark sky. Except for where the sun was, of course. The light bent around some leaves and baked their faces in a comforting glow. Unfortunately, that glow looked out of place in all the black that surrounded the two. 

This time, it was Poe that snapped out of his day dream. “Hey, Finn, we should really look for some supplies, like food or something to drink,” he suggested in a warm tone, smiling at the man that lay next to him. Finn nodded and sat up. 

“You feel up to coming along?” Finn asked, as he stood and brushed dirt off of himself. Poe grinned.

“I said ‘we’, didn’t I?”

Finn smiled back and nodded again. Poe stood up and handed the jacket back to Finn. Since it was pretty hot, Finn tied it around his waist and pushed up his sleeves. Poe recognized the heat, too, and pulled of his shirt, revealing a white tank top. Finn bit his lip then caught himself staring but quickly turned away to look for a direction to go. Poe, being a gentleman, noticed but said nothing about it and just tucked his shirt into his jeans as if nothing had happened. 

“Which way do you want to go first?” asked Finn, in a deeper voice than normal. Poe smirked then looked from left to right. He then swiveled on his heel and pointed deeper into the forest. 

“That way!” he stated confidently. Finn shrugged and let Poe lead the way.


End file.
